Stygian Zinogre Ecology
In-Game Information A subspecies of Zinogre with a jet-black body. It gathers bugs that eat Dragonfell Berries and uses their Dragon Element energy to dramatically boost its power. Perhaps this is why it can survive in extreme heat or cold. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Four Legged *Superfamily: Thunder Wolf Wyvern *Family: Zinogre Like its relative, Stygian Zinogre are members of the Fanged Wyvern class and are unusual Zinogre that use unusual bugs that have eaten Dragonfell Berries. Habitat Range While the common Zinogre inhabits forested areas such as the Misty Peaks and Deserted Island, the Stygian Zinogre inhabits the below freezing Tundra and Frozen Seaway along with the scorching Volcano and Volcanic Hollow. In the Val Habar region they can be found in temperate areas such as the Sunken Hollow, Heaven's Mount, and Everwood. Within the New World Stygian Zinogre have been encountered in the Guiding Lands, Hoarfrost Reach, and Elder's Recess. Despite being found in such areas, Stygian Zinogres are wanderers so its possible they could be found more areas yet to be discovered. Ecological Niche Stygian Zinogre are powerful predators armed with deadly claws capable of crushing a Bulldrome's spine in one blow; and teeth that tear chunks of flesh off their prey. Since these Zinogre inhabit the Volcano and Tundra they come into contact with equally powerful predators such as Barioth, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Zamtrios, Tidal Najarala, Kushala Daora, Deviljho, Agnaktor and its Subspecies, and Brachydios. Smaller predators like Great Baggi or Great Wroggi and their packs are too small to threaten a fully grown healthy Stygian Zinogre, as even when outnumbered the Fanged Wyvern has a considerable size and strength advantage. In the New World, they can be seen battling Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Fulgur Anjanath, Glavenus and it's subspecies for territory without losing ground. Biological Adaptations Unlike normal Zinogres who utilize common Thunderbugs, the Stygian Zinogre utilize a species of insects called Dracophage Bugs that feed on Dragonfell Berries, thus granting this species to use powerful dragon-element attacks. Stygian Zinogre can fire these bugs and when they find their target they explode on contact, causing massive damage to predators or hunters. The effects of the dragon element also keeps them warm in the freezing Tundra and cool in the blistering Volcano. Interestingly it appears that Stygian Zinogre found in the Volcano are sometimes much more powerful than ones found within the Tundra due to the higher populations of Dracophage bugs. But during some seasons their strength is no different than their Tundra counterparts. The species has also over time lost their natural thunder element resistance due to switching from Thunderbugs to Dracophage Bugs. Behavior Due to living in both the Tundra and Volcano where food is not always plentiful Stygian Zinogre have to be reasonably aggressive to other predators for food and can be seen wandering in these areas along with other more plentiful areas. When in battle they are very fierce and deadly with their dragon-element attacks along with powerful spikes, teeth, and claws. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Wyvern Ecology